What Spying Can Lead To
by 1ElfGirl1
Summary: Kurt and Finn have the Nd boy over heping them move into the house but when puck is sent down stairs to see if Kurt had finished unpacking he find him maing out with a ceartain warbler. Like my story tell ya freinds dont like my story tell ya enimies


What spying can lead to

The new directions boy were over helping Kurt and Finn settle into their new house. Well helping Finn because Kurt would all but rip their heads off every time they would try and pick up one of Kurt boxes.

2 hours later and the new direction boy (minus Kurt of course) had only just got all of Finn boxes to his room and they already wanted to give up. They sent puck down to see how far Kurt had got with his unpacking he ran as fast as he could down the two flight of stairs (Kurt ah anted the basement for his room again because it was the biggest room in the house) expecting to see Kurt struggling under the weight not to see him and a curly head boy painting the wall (all boxes were to the side of the room) Puck was about to report what he found back to the boy up stairs but then he saw the curly head boy paint a line all across the back of Kurt clothes. This made puck stay because he found it fun to watch Hummel's though a fit as long as it wasn't focused at him. What Kurt did next surprised puck he started to giggle a said "Blaine"

"Yes Kurtie" Blaine said with an innocent smile

Kurt gave him a joking bitch please look and painted a line across Blaine's top

A paint fight broke out that involved running around and a lot of giggling. They only stopped when Blaine pulled Kurt into a bear hug and placed a gentle kiss on his lips which Kurt deepened. This is when Puck resisted the urge to yell out "GET SOME HUMMEL" and ran back upstairs where he was bombarded with question

"Okay SHUT UP! First of all he up to painting his wall but that irrelevant at the moment because there some dude down there sucking Hummel's face"

There were a lot of mutters going round

Sam: no fricking way

Mick: yeah yeah and I'm super man

Artie My home getting some

Rory: wait who Kurt again

Finn: WHAT WHO MAKING OUT WITH KURT!

Puck: I vote we get picture of them and use it against them or post it on Facebook straight away

Yes's came from everyone expect for Finn who said I pray to grilled chesses if this scars me from life I'm gonna kill all of you guys, but agreed to go. They silently started to tip toed down stairs cases but Puck stopped them at the top of the stair and whispered "okay who want to take bet at what base there at?"

Yes came from Sam and Mike

Hell yeah came from Artie

And puck just got disgusted looks from Rory and Finn

"Okay this is how it works whoever guesses right I'll give them five buck but if you're wrong you give me five buck deal" bargained the puck

"Deal" the three guys in the beat said in unison

"Okay bet you base"

"Second" the dancer and the rapper betted

"First" betted the blonde "I love dont give that look puck (who had been giving him a look that said "ohhh sammy loves kurt) but the boy but he won't put out that fast unlike other boy we know" and looked up at Puck with a snigger

And they began their descent down the stairs trying not to make any sounds once at the bottom Puck pushed to the front of the small group after helping Artie down and whispered to the rest of the group "you guy ready to see gay loving" with that said Puck opened up Kurt bed room door

And they all gasped at what they saw they were making out on the lounge in the room Kurt was on top of Blaine their lips were caught in a kiss and from where they were standing it looked like they were frenching then the boy realized Kurt top was off and thro against the floor some where

"Shit" muttered Mike "Hummel got abs "

"Shut up" puck mouthed a got out his phone luck most have been on his side because Finn was too stunned to talk and he got a picture just as Kurt started to give Blaine a hickey. Once they had got a photo Puck told the rest of the guy to meet up starts

Time to kill the mood puck thought to him self

"OI HUMMEL TIME TO STOP SUCKING FACE AND UNPACK YOUR DAMN ROOM"

"FUCK OFF NOAH CANT YOU SEE THAT IM BUSY" Kurt mumbled back

"Touché" Puck sighed "use protection" and ran off before they could do anything when he looked back he saw Kurt finger run down to the hem of Blaine t-shirt and slowly start to pull. Puck couldn't help but smile at the scene not the dirty part of it all but the fact that Kurt had finally found some to love him back. Even though Puck would never admit to it but he liked the fact that Kurt called him Noah and not Puck because he can be himself around Kurt and Noah really did like sweet things.

Later on Facebook

Finn Hundson: walked in his brother **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson **making OUT! O.o I can never unsee that *shivers*

(Puck Puckerman and 12 other like this)

Puck Pucker has just posted a picture of **Kurt Hummel **and** Blaine Anderson **called GAY LOVING

Comment

Kurt Hummel: YOU BETTER RUN NOAH YOU MIGHT NOT BE COMING HOME TOMORROW! D : YOU TO FINN

(Blaine Anderson likes this)

Blaine Anderson: he not kidding guy I would be running for my life if I were you (thank god I'm not)

Santana Lopez: WANKY GET SOME HUMMEL

Brittney S. Perics; YAY DOLPIN BABY'S

Mercedes: white boy you got some explaining to you on why your half naked across small tanned and cute

Kurt Hummel: and his Mine!

Artie Abrams: thank dude you made me ten dollar richer

Puck Puckerman: yean and me 20 dollar poorer why couldn't you just not put out

Kurt Hummel: ;)

Wes Warbler: FINALLY! There together…but from the looks of this picture you guy have been together for a while. As long as you don't as Puck so nicely put it your gay loving on in Warblers class i don't care what you guys do. And Kurt I didn't know you had abs

Kurt Hummel: I was a cheerlead and the kicker on the football team

Jeff warbler: wait what you got some explaining to do when you get back to Dalton I SHIPP KLAINE

Blaine Anderson: Klaine really and how come all of you guys last name is Warblers? O.o and HOLY FUCKING CRAP KURT YOU WHERE A CHEARLEADER ANNNND A FOOTBALL PPLAYER

Kurt Hummel:

Nick warbler: because where awesome like that and also HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT YOU AND **Kurt Hummel **GOT TOGETHER? HMMMM

Blaine Anderson: *put on coy smile* you never asked *smile innocently*

David warbler: I HATE YOU! ….but for the past couple of day there has been no sexual frustration and lack of eyes sex but from the looks of this picture I guess you're having the real deal know ;)

Kurt Hummel: First of all David I know where your secret magazines stashed *cough under the losses floorboard cough* and **Puck Puckerman **GET THE EFFING PICTURE MY DAD CAN SEE IT YOU MORON!

Burt Hummel: that he can SO GET YOUR BUTT HOME!

Kurt Hummel: I HATE YOU WITH A LOATHING PASSION **Noah Puckerman. **BE PERPARED TO DIE! OH AND HUDSON HIDE YOUR X-BOX

Blaine Anderson: **Kurt Hummel **is extremely HOT when his angry

Santana Lopez: WANKKKKY!

Fin Hudson: Puck you better start running I once ruffled his hair and I couldn't clench my hand for a least a week

Puck Puckerman: *bravely follows Finn word and run from the little Diva*

Burt Hummel: Your over at BLAINE HOUSES YOU BETTER BE HOME IN UNDER MINUTES 10! KURT!

Kurt Hummel: if I don't survive BLAME PUCK. So new direction girls you know who to kill

(Rachel and 7 others like this)

Kurt Hummel has signed off

Kurt P.O.V

I return my stomach in my shoes my dad had seen a picture of me making out with my secret boyfriend with my shirt off. This is not going to go down well I thought with a groan.

I slowly get out of my car and start toward the front door but standing in the door was his father shit.

"Umm... Hi Dad how's it going"

"Really Kurt really" Kurt paled which is hard to do since Kurt is already really pale "come inside we need to talk"

I'm going to die Kurt thought bitterly

"So why were you making out don stairs with a boy who I DON'T KNOW!"

"Dad you know Blaine" I said in a small voice

"BUT HEN DID YOU TO BECOME SO CLOSE LAST TIME I CHECKED FRIEND DON'T MAKE OUT WITH EACH WHILE ONE OF THEM HALF NAKED!"

"Well Blaine is my boyfriend" I said barley above a whisper that when Finn looked up from his game and said "no duh nobody suck on a person face like that unless your dating or your Santana and Brittany" then started to pay attention to the conversation be

Burt visibly calmed but only a bit "well that better but why didn't you tell me and how long have you been dating"

"Ahh I think it about three months now" my voice was returning to normal but was still higher than normal

Finn making anther random outburst "wait and your already on second base wow you work fast"

I pretty sure I resembled tomatoes at this point

"Shut up Finnegan just because I can get past first base with Blaine and you can't with Rachel doesn't mean that you can let Puck sneak into my room and take pictures of us" Finn looked stunned that he had been caught out "yeah that right I saw you now from now on you leave Blaine or do I need to tell Carole about your browser history"

Finn glared down at me "you wouldn't you don't have the guts"

"Oh but I do Franketeen" and I gave him my Bitch please look I could feel his courage slowly fading from his glare. I added a smirk to my glare I had won

"Kurt I'm not finished talking to you" dad said from behind as I stood up to face Finn

"Sorry dad"

And that my que to leave" with that Finn ran out of the room

"Know why you didn't tell me that you were dating Blaine "

"Because the least amount people who knew about the relationship there was lease chance that the word would get out that we were dating. Both me and Blaine have had a bad past with bully and that was something neither want to relive" I finished with a croak in my voice remembering what I had went though

"It's okay bud I give you my blessing to keep dating Blaine"

"Thank you Dad Blaine helped me out so much this year I… I think I love him" I hugged my dad and ran upstairs not before I could see the happy smile that was on his face because I had finally found some who loved me.

Third person P.O.V

Kurt ran upstairs to apologised to Finn

"Oh hey Kurt" Finn said pausing his game and looked up at Kurt

"I just came to say I'm sorry Franketeen"

"That okay Kurt but if you're aloud to call me Franketeen I'm aloud to call you a baby penguin and act like you don't know what mean I over you and Blaine talking about it" Finn laughed at the reaction that Kurt had on his face

"Fine tat-tat Franketeen"

"See you later baby penguin"

On Facebook

_**Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson **_

_**Blaine Anderson is in a relationship with Kurt Hummel**_

(Wes warbler and 22 other like this)

The warbler and the new direction have made a group chat

Wes: YAYAYAYYAY! KALINE OFFICAL I LITRERALY DID A VICTORY DANCE

David: HEHEH and I got a video of it

David warbler has posited a video called: Wes reaction to Klaine

(22 people like this)

Kurt: um glad to see that you love us enough to do he sprinkler on tape 3

Wes: I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS ON TAPE *PULL OUT GRAVEL* YOU BETTER RUN DAVID

David: *starts running*

Mercedes: why didn't you guys make it official after the pic was posted?

Blaine: we were but then that whole thing happened with his dad

Kurt: and I didn't know if Blaine and I were going to stay alive so we waited until my dad had calmed down : D  
>Finn: I think I speak on behalf of every on in the new direction when I say I'm happy for you an Blaine and were happy that you finally found someone as open as you<p>

Kurt: why thank you Franketeen

Finn: no problem baby penguin

Mike: Franketeen

Tina: baby penguin

Rachel: O.o

Mercedes: O.o

Sam: O.o

Santana: Klaine= WNAKKY!

Brittney: who's says that!

Artie: o.O

Puck: get some Hummel

Quinn: aww Kurtie found somebody

Laruen: O.o this is why people love Facebook

Rory: O.o

Jeff: ummm okay

Nick: did you know that the tweedles have a joint Facebook

Wes: that my line Puck (whoever you are)

David: Kurt said he the bad ass of the group

Tweedles: cool were the pranksters does anyone know where snowy is

Finn: who is snowy?

Kurt: I am the tweedles call me that because I the only one at opal house who know how to cook and clean

(Tweedles Wes and 12 other like this)

Blaine: is alone for the weekend

Kurt: aw baby I can fix that

Wes: ah guy this is a Public chat room

Kurt: get your mind out of the gutter WESLY I dint mean like that and you know. Any way Blaine be over in 5

Kurt Hummel has signed off

Wes: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Blaine: bye Wesley

Wes: I'm gonna quote Kurt and say I HATE YOU WITH A LOATHING PASSION **Blaine Anderson **

Blaine Anderson has sighed off

Kurt came over to Blaine's house to watch Disney movie and a pizza night and they fell asleep snuggling into each other arm and for the first time for a long time everything in Kurt life was perfect \

FINN (oh god what a horrible Glee Pun I'm sorry I put you though that but I couldn't help myself)


End file.
